The Green-Eyed Snake of Jealousy
by KidatHeart5
Summary: This is actually the first part of my "The Seven Deadly Snakes of Sin" crossover series. Trust me, it's going to be multiple crossovers throughout! This is set after Cassie becomes Crane's girlfriend. The story is about the kung fu masters babysitting a scribe's babies for a week. After a while, Po gets jealous...and his emotions conjure up a deadly green-eyed snake!
1. Chapter 1

(At the Jade Palace training grounds, Master Shifu gathers the masters and Cassandra for an important announcement)

Master Shifu: I have some important news, my students. We will be having visitors here for a week.

Po: Oh, yeah! We'll get to show them around the village, exchange stories, and…ooh! Maybe show off some of our moves! This is going to be awesome!

Master Shifu: (chuckles) Po, the visitors already live in the Valley of Peace. In fact, we'll be babysitting them.

Po: Baby…wha-ha?

Master Shifu: They're the children of the local scribe. He has to leave on official business and his wife has been requested to go with him. Their children are so important to them that they asked us to take care of them while they're gone.

Cassandra: When are the parents going?

Master Shifu: You, Master Crane, and Po will be picking them up today. (Gives them scroll) Here's their address. Remember, make absolute sure to listen what the parents say. It is essential. Good luck, you three.

Crane, Po, and Cassie: (Bow and do sign of respect) Yes, Master Shifu. (All three depart from Jade Palace training grounds)


	2. Chapter 2

(Crane, Po, and Cassie arrive at the scribe's house)

(Cassie knocks on the door)

(The door opens to reveal the scribe is a black goose)

Scribe: Oh! Thank heavens you've arrived! We can barely get anything packed with the children around.

Crane: So, you're saying that you want to dump the kids on us just so you can finish packing?

Scribe: Eh…something like that. And another thing, they're hardly kids. (Turns to inside of house) Jing Jing, bring down the children to the front door! I mean, really, at their age, they're considered…

(Jing Jing brings a basket of goslings to the front door)

Crane, Po, and Cassie: Babies?!

Cassie: (Gushing) Aww…they're so adorable!

Po: Ohhh…I want to pinch their cutey-cutey cheeks!

Crane: (to himself) Something tells me this just got a whole lot harder.

Scribe: (Hands basket of goslings to the masters and Cassie) Well, here you go. (Hands them a long scroll) Here's the list you need for each gosling. (Hands them another scroll) Here's the list of people to contact. Oh! (Gives them some more items) Here's everything you need to take care of them.

Crane: (Grunting) Is this…really everything we need…to babysit the babies…for just a week?

Scribe: We're sorry. It's just that this is the first time we've been away from them. Do take care of the babies, won't you?

Po: Don't worry. You've placed them in the right hands. We'll them off your wings for the week.

Scribe: Oh, thank you! You've been a big help!

Jing Jing: (Kisses and cuddles the babies) Bye, my darlings. We'll see you in a week.

Scribe: Bye and thanks again! (Closes door)

Crane: Sounds like they're eager to leave the babies with us.

Cassie: Maybe this is the first time they've been away alone together since they had children.

Crane: (Sighs) Perhaps you're right, Cassie. You seem wise for my student.

Cassie: Or your girlfriend. (Kisses him on the cheek)

Crane: Yeah. (Both chuckle)

(The goslings start crying loudly in unison, thus knocking the masters and Cassie to the ground)

Crane: Now, would it help if you had knowledge in babysitting babies?

Cassie: I can do that for you.

Crane: Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

(At the Jade Palace barracks, Tigress is just finishing putting on a new diaper for one of the infants)

Tigress: There! Now, hopefully, none of you need a diaper change for a while.

(One of the goslings poop)

Tigress: (Groans) Oh, c'mon!

(Outside, Viper and Mantis play with a couple of the goslings)

(Po slides at the tree the masters are playing under)

Po: Guys! Guys! There's a new play in town. Want to go tonight?

Viper: Not now, Po. We're busy.

Po: (dejectedly) Okay. (Slowly leaves)

(Inside the dining room, Crane and Cassie are feeding a gosling)

Crane: Watch and learn from the master, Cassandra.

Cassie: (chuckles) At this sort of thing, you're hardly a master.

Po's voice: Hey, guys!

Crane: Doh! (Accidentally splatters the baby food onto the gosling's face)

(The gosling begins to cry and Cassie pulls out a cloth to wipe the food from the baby's face)

Po: (enters the dining room) Hey, guys, guess what?

Crane: (Sarcastically) Do tell.

Po: I thought we could go by the river and do some old boat racing. How about it?

Cassie: That's very nice of you Po, but don't we have the babies to watch for the week?

Po: (disappointedly) Oh, right. I'll…check on the other younglings, how about that?

Cassie: That'd be a great help, Po. Thank you.

Po: No problem. (Leaves the dining area while grumbling) 'That'd be a great help, Po. Thank you.'

(Po goes to the Peach Tree of Sacred Wisdom to find Monkey swinging a gosling in the tree)

Po: Hey, Monkey, what's up?

Monkey: (chortles) She is! (Swings the baby and make whooshing sounds) There goes the baby! Look at that! She's flying on her own for the first time!

(Po gets very peeved at this and bumps the tree with his rear)

Monkey: (Falls from the tree) Whoa! (Wraps tail around branch and grabs the gosling)

(The gosling laughs at this)

Monkey: Po! You've got to be careful around babies! They're delicate and fragile!

Po: Oh, sorry, Monkey! I'll…go back inside. (Heads back to the Jade Palace)

(Night falls and Po is in his room growling and throwing items in frustration)

Po: (mocking) 'You have to be careful around babies, Po! They're delicate and fragile! (Growls; normal voice) Babies are attention-stealers, that's all! They're not cute! They're…they're… (Groans in exasperation; lays down on cot) Why did I even bother agreeing to babysit the goslings? They're nothing but trouble! T-R-O-U-B… (Hears a faint hissing and doors opening a bit) Huh? (Looks up to see the doors just closing) (Shrugs and falls asleep)

(In Viper's room, she is sleeping next to the goslings)

(A shadow looms over her and hissing can be heard)

(She opens her eyes and gasps)

(In Cassie's room, she wakes up to hear Viper calling for her)

Viper: (distantly) Cassie! Come quick!

(Cassie rushes over to Viper's room to see her fighting with another snake)

(The snake looks at Cassie with the most peculiar green eyes)

(Before it lunges at her, Cassie strikes at it with her talons)

Viper: Cassie, don't let it bite you!

Cassie: (Struggling as she keeps the snake away from her with both claws) I'm trying!

(Crane and Po then enter the scene)

Crane: Cassie, don't move!

Cassie: Why is everyone ordering me around tonight?

(Crane strikes the snake with his wing, thus stunning it)

(Crane then grabs it and flies outside to release it into the wild)

Po: Viper, what happened?

Viper: I don't really know. There have been no reports about snakes in the Valley of Peace. At first, I thought it was Fu Xi coming back to exact his revenge. But then I saw he was a viper like me.

Po: But why would it come to your room?

Cassie: Geez, I hope it wasn't for your tail in marriage.

Viper: No, it attacked me because I was defending the babies.

Po: (Snaps fingers) The babies. That's it! It must've thought they were prey.

Cassie: But wouldn't it hunt outside…and how did it know about the babies?

(Crane comes back to the room)

Crane: That's a pretty good question, but I don't think you can ask the snake. It's long gone.

Cassie: By the way, thanks for saving our lives. (Kissing Crane on the beak)

Crane: No thanks necessary. That's what I do. (Chuckles)

(As everyone is going back to sleep, Po stands in the doorway and looks at the goslings in jealousy)


	4. Chapter 4

(In the scroll library, Viper and Cassie are talking about the incident to Master Shifu)

Viper: It's the strangest thing, Master. I mean, why would a viper like me come into my room in the middle of the night?

Cassie: We thought maybe it came for the babies, but we didn't know why.

Master Shifu: (looking over each scroll) Hmm. What did it look like exactly?

Viper: It was too dark to tell, but I could make out black, green, and purple stripes.

Cassie: And it had really green eyes. The only other color you could see was his very small slit pupils.

Master Shifu: (sighing) Oh, dear. I was afraid of this. (Pulls out a scroll and opens it on a table) What you saw was the Green-Eyed Snake of Jealousy. It is one of the Seven Deadly Snakes of Sin. This particular snake appears when someone's jealous. It feeds on his or her emotions and will attack or maim the target of their jealousy. Tell me, is anyone you know jealous of someone?

Cassie: Not that I recall. Maybe someone's jealous of my relationship with Master Crane. Oops. I mean Crane.

Viper: If someone was jealous of your relationship with Crane, then the snake would've targeted you and not the babies. Come to think of it, the snake appeared after we took the babies in. Do you think someone's jealous of the babies?

Cassie: Hmm. Depends. Was anyone acting dejected and upset lately?

Both girls: Po!

Master Shifu: This may pose as a problem. We must diminish Po's jealousy if we are to defeat the snake.

Cassie: Are we going to tell him?

Master Shifu: No. Po might think it's his fault that he brought the snake into existence and remain upset.

Cassie: Ooh, that's bad.

Viper: I got it! What if we took Po out for a while? That should get his mind off the babies.

Cassie: I know! We can take him boat racing. He mentioned he wanted to do that.

Master Shifu: Some of you have to stay behind and watch the babies.

Cassie: Can I go with Po?

Master Shifu: Yes, and I must stay behind. Viper, will you mind staying here with me?

Viper: No problem, Master.


	5. Chapter 5

(Po stands outside the training ground gates, pouting in dejection)

Cassie: Hey, Po! Want to go boat racing with Monkey and me?

Po: (suddenly smiles and gets excited) Would I?! That'd be great!

(Monkey and Tigress walk up to them)

Monkey: Awesome! It'll be just you, me, Tigress, and Cassie out on an adventure!

Po: Woo-hoo! Let's do it!

(Monkey and Po rush down the stairs while Tigress and Cassie walk behind them)

Tigress: Thanks for getting me out of babysitting for a while.

Cassie: I thought you babysat before.

Tigress: That was _one _gosling. This is _many_.

Cassie: Oh, I see your point.

(At sunset, the exhausted group returns to the Jade Palace)

Monkey: Boy, are my arms tired!

Tigress: Well, on the bright side, we got to have some physical exercise.

Cassie: Yeah, no kidding.

Po: (panting) There are times…when you…have to wonder…will this day…ever end? (Collapses face-first)

(Crane flies in towards them excitedly)

Crane: Guys! Guys! Guys! Guess what?

Cassie: What is it?

Crane: One of the babies learned to fly. (looks up to see most of the goslings flying)

Cassie: (fawning) Aw, they're all flying!

Viper: Quick, take a portrait!

(The palace artist quickly paints the goslings flying with the group, Crane, and Viper on the ground)

(In the portrait, almost everyone is smiling except Po)

Viper: Thanks! We've got to show this to the parents when they return. (Everyone returns inside except for Cassie, Crane, and Po)

(Cassie is given a copy of the portrait)

Cassie: Um…there's something wrong with this picture.

Crane: Po, why weren't you smiling?

Po: Why does everything have to be about the babies? You know, it's "babies this"! "Babies that"!

Cassie: Po, isn't it enough that we took you out for boat racing? I thought that cheered you up.

Po: It did, but as soon as we came back, everyone was all over the babies again. (Grunts) Why can't all eyes be on me for once?

Crane: There has been more than one occasion, actually.

Cassie: I think what he's trying to get at is that he wants to be the center of attention again.

Po: Exactly! It would just be better if the babies never arrived.

(Cassie hears distant hissing)

Cassie: Po, you did not just say that.

Po: Believe me! I'll say it loud and proud. (At the top of his lungs) I wish the babies never got here!

(Viper slithers quickly towards them)

Viper: The snake is back! The snake is back!

Po: Again?!

Crane: Where did it go?

Viper: I don't know. The babies were scattered, so it was trying to get at them one at a time.

Cassie: (Under breath) United we stand, divided we fall. (Normal) We'll never protect the babies unless we get them all into the barracks.

Po: But isn't that where the snake attacked last time?

Cassie: You can distract it while the rest of us gather the babies to the barracks.

Crane: I'll help Po. Be careful, sweetheart. (Kisses Cassie on the beak)

Cassie: I will. Thanks. (She and Viper take off to get the goslings to safety)

Crane: Come on, Po. (He and Po take off in the opposite direction)

Po: Wait! (They stop) I know of a way we can grab that serpent's attention.

(Po and Crane hide out in the bushes and dangle a stuffed gosling at the end of a rod)

Crane: Really, Po?

Po: Hey, why not? It's a great way to get the snake away from the babies. Here, snakey, snakey! Here's a nice, tasty, plump morsel for you.

(The snake appears out of the bushes and slithers toward the stuffed gosling)

Crane: Po, do you really have to say it like that?

Po: Of course. How else can we get the snake to come after this one when we're luring it away from the babies? I mean, after all, we've got the snake over here and not (loudly) _way _over there in the _barracks_!

Crane: (Covers Po's mouth with his wings) What are you doing? Are you trying to point the snake towards the babies? What are you trying to do? _Let _the snake eat them?

Po: Well, at least we wouldn't have to babysit them for the rest of the week.

(During the following conversation, the snake looks out towards the barracks and slithers there)

Crane: Po, do you even realize what you're saying?

Po: I just thought it might be nice not to take care of the children after this. What? Don't you think I have a sense of humor anymore?

Crane: What you're saying is out of jealousy. We're trying to protect the babies, not feed them to a predator.

Po: Uh, Crane? I think we're doing the second thing. (Points over Crane's shoulder)

(Crane looks back and gasps)

(They both see the snake slithering towards the barracks)

Crane: Come on! Let's go! (He and Po jump out of the bushes)

(Inside Viper's room, Viper and Cassie are on their guard protecting the goslings)

Cassie: Are you sure the snake's not going to get the babies?

Viper: If Po learns to suppress his jealousy in time, we might be lucky.

(They hear hissing and the door opens to reveal the snake)

Cassie: Then again, maybe not!

(The snake tries to attack the goslings, but Viper and Cassie block him off)

(In a daring attempt, the snake lunges at Cassie)

(In the hall, Crane and Po hear Cassie scream)

Crane: Cassie!

(They rush into the bedroom to see the snake biting into Cassie's neck)

(It sees the masters and lunges at them)

Viper: Hi-yah!

(She attacks the snake and forces it to retreat from the barracks)

(When it has vanished, Viper returns her attention towards Cassie)

(Crane is holding her and fussing over her)

Crane: Oh, Cassie darling. Please be okay. Please be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

(Inside Cassie's bedroom, the ailing crane tries desperately to stay alive)

(The others around her are afraid for her and hope that she'll live)

Po: It was my fault. If I hadn't led the snake towards the barracks, you wouldn't have been hurt.

Cassie: (weakly and hoarsely) You don't know how much an emotion can affect people until it affects you.

Po: What does that mean?

Cassie: The snake came from your own jealousy. Jealousy can hurt others if you give it the power.

Po: But…the snake bit you, not the babies.

Cassie: Yes, but a powerful emotion such as jealousy can harm those trying to defend the innocent. You can still fix this. Allow yourself to be at peace with the babies. Confront the snake if you have to. But if you let it grow, it will destroy everything.

Po: Ooh, that doesn't sound like a good option. But what about you?

Cassie: I'll be fine when you defeat the snake. Go, Po, and do what is right. (Closes her eyes)

Po: Oh, no! She's dead!

Master Shifu: Don't worry. She's still alive, but only barely. Listen to her, Po. She is wise beyond her years.

(A short silence, then Po looks on in confidence)

Po: And I know how to get him to come to me.

(At the hill where the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom once stood, Po stands and waits for the snake)

Po: (to himself) Come on. Think jealous thoughts. Jealous thoughts.

(He gasps when he hears sinister laughter echo in his head)

Voice: You think you can defeat me so easily, panda? They don't know you like I do.

Po: Who are you? Show yourself!

Voice: If you insist.

(The voice reveals himself to be the snake)

Po: (Gasps) You?! You can talk?!

Snake: I was born of your mind, so I can communicate with you through the mind. They never saw any potential in you, Po. I did. Together, we will be unstoppable.

Po: No. I'm not supposed to give in to such temptation.

Snake: Oh? And what if I offered fame and fortune? You won't have to live under the same roof as your mentor; you won't have to be taught anymore. You will have all the knowledge you'll need. All you need to do is let me dispose of the children…permanently.

Po: What?! No! I can't do that! The babies are my responsibility, and I won't let anything bad happen to them!

Snake: Then you have lost all hope, great warrior. (Lunges at Po, only to be grabbed at the neck)

Po: I don't think so, silly serpent. Oh, and by the way, I won't need you around anymore. (Stretches snake to catapult it to the sky) Adios, green eyes! (Catapults it)

(The snake ascends until he disappears into the clouds)

(A flash of light and a distant boom follow)

Po: (Wipes his hands) Yep. That, I think, is that. (Remembers something) Cassie. The babies! (Races back to the barracks)

(Po rushes to Cassie's bedroom and opens the door)

(Everyone is looking happily at him and Cassie is sitting upright on her cot)

Cassie: Po, you did it! You defeated the snake. Overcoming your jealousy cured me of the venom.

Po: I'm glad you're alright.

Viper: Great. Now maybe you can see the babies. (Brings a gosling to Po) Say 'hi' to Uncle Po, little baby.

(A short silence follows when Po looks unsure)

(After a while, Po embraces the baby)

Po: Aw, come here, you little cutey-wutey thing. You're not the bundle of trouble I once thought you were, aren't you? (Snuggles the gosling) You're so cute! Yes, you are!


	7. Chapter 7

(After returning the babies to their parents, Po, Crane, and Cassie are on their way back to the Jade Palace)

Po: Honestly, I don't know why I thought the kids would be trouble. I guess I've been so big on my ego lately that I didn't see that they almost got hurt.

Cassie: Well, you did the right thing and saved the children.

Crane: By the way, what are the Seven Deadly Snakes of Sin?

Cassie: From what Master Shifu told me, the Green-Eyed Snake of Jealousy is just one of the snakes with a deadly sin. They apparently affect those under the influence.

Po: But why didn't it affect me?

Cassie: It's the only that doesn't affect the sinner, but those envied by the sinner.

Crane: Hopefully, there won't be any more of those snakes slithering around China…with the exception of Viper.

Cassie: Hopefully, she'll be the only snake we'll have…and we're glad to have her.

Po: Uh, guys? What's that? (Points to a light above the Jade Palace)

Cassie: Come on! I hope it's not another one of those snakes!

Crane: I hope not!

The End…or Is It?


	8. Chapter 8

For those of you confused, you can find the next part in the "Kung Fu Panda" and/or "Ed, Edd, n' Eddy" crossover sections. I've uploaded "Greed and Lust" and will update my chapters. Thank you all for your support. I hope you like my work as it goes along!


End file.
